


【范七】痧

by JunAnn



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunAnn/pseuds/JunAnn
Kudos: 3





	【范七】痧

《痧》 

「荣宰呀，你喜欢我到什么程度？」  
「我不管在蹦米什么样都喜欢。」

晚上九点三十七分。  
崔荣宰按开手机锁屏看了一眼时间，又垂下手臂闭着眼睛躺在沙发上一动不动，一直到coco跑过来在他手边蹭来蹭去，崔荣宰才又睁开眼。  
结束练习从公司回到家已经有小半个小时了，他是时候收拾一下去洗漱了。  
空气又闷又潮湿，崔荣宰向来不反感这种环境。等到积攒在层层乌云里的雨落下来的时候，这些憋闷的感觉就会被一扫而空，雨幕中会融合进草木的气息，屋檐地面都配合着雨点发出不规则的声响。  
而这些本应让他觉得安心的事物，此刻却反常地成为了加剧烦躁的原因之一。  
正当崔荣宰准备吃了药早点躺上床休息的时候，门铃不合时宜地响了。这个时间会来按门铃的没有几个人，除了物业就是熟人。崔荣宰似有所感，把药片和水放到茶几上，走到门前准备按下门把的时候还是犹豫了下，眯着一只眼凑到了猫眼前面确认来人的身份。  
是可以放心开门的人。崔荣宰松了口气，觉得一天的疲累在精神放松的这瞬间涌上来，甚至没了多余的精力能用来和对方主动打个招呼。  
“准备休息了吗？”  
“啊……快了。在范哥怎么这个时间来了？”  
林在范关上门，看了看崔荣宰的表情，顺手把跑到他脚边的coco抱了起来：“你状态看起来不是很好，练习的时候感觉就不是很舒服的样子。我……过来看看。”  
崔荣宰点了点头，表情上并没有多惊讶的样子，毕竟林在范突然的来访或者电话也不是第一次，他早该习惯了。大部分时候他状态上有问题都瞒不过其他队友，太努力的人一旦出现了什么脱节的动作，反而会显得过于反常，想不被发现都难。来的人是相处十多年的哥哥，崔荣宰也没觉得是有客人来家里了一样，自然地走回沙发前坐下，指了指鞋柜示意林在范那里有拖鞋可以穿，就自顾自打开手机，漫无目的地刷起了SNS。  
不是第一次来崔荣宰家里，房子的布局林在范已经熟悉了，却还是忍不住四下瞟了几眼，没意外地看到了被崔荣宰搁在茶几上的药片。  
“药，不吃吗？”林在范走到崔荣宰身边坐下，冷不丁地出声问，成功地让后者划着手机的手指顿住了。  
不过这停顿也没持续多久，崔荣宰装作若无其事的样子，说那只是维生素片，一会儿吃也没关系。林在范看了看崔荣宰貌似集中于手机的侧脸，又看了看桌上两片白白小小的扁圆玩意儿，笑了一声。  
这一声几乎和冷笑无异，把崔荣宰吓得一激灵，顿时不敢再继续捧着手机造次，战战兢兢地想伸手去拿药片，林在范却先他一步。崔荣宰看着他捏着药凑到鼻子下闻了闻，眼睛一闭，觉得自己今天死定了。  
“啊～维生素，我倒是没吃过闻起来这种味道的维生素片。”林在范做出了然的表情，看也不看崔荣宰一眼，手上还拿着药，让崔荣宰伸手拿回来也不是闭嘴沉默也不是。  
这种语气绝对绝对是生气了。  
“……我错了，在范哥，下次一定好好吃药！”崔荣宰小心翼翼地凑过去了一点，斜着身子想去找他在范哥的眼睛——至少看得清表情会让他比较好判断他哥的情绪。  
林在范这会儿倒是配合了，把低着的头微微抬起甚至还“善解人意”地往崔荣宰那边转了点，但依旧没什么表情。就在崔荣宰觉得大事不妙的时候，林在范突然伸手，岔开拇指和剩下四指然后用力一捏崔荣宰的脸，半强迫他张开嘴，接着把那两片有幸在当红男团爱豆手里待了好几分钟的药片塞进崔荣宰的嘴。  
被制裁的可怜小狗直觉这还不算完，果然，林在范没松开捏着他的手，而后用空着的那只手拿起了水杯——自己喝了一口。  
崔荣宰瞪大眼，嘴里还含着药片，咬字都没办法清晰：“在范哥？在、唔！”  
老套的情节。  
生气的情人、不适时的病痛，和以吻渡水。  
药片并不大，崔荣宰伴随着呼吸的一个吞咽就成功让它顺着食道滑了下去。说真的那滋味儿没有很好受，借着林在范渡过来的那点水，尽管咽下两个药片确实不成问题，但多少有些干涩。不是什么温柔的吻法，唇舌交缠得没留下点空隙 ，连呼吸没法顺畅，于是崔荣宰实在没忍住喉间两声呛咳，倒是让林在范停下了动作。  
“没事吗？”  
这问题在这个场合下听起来显得有些怪异，崔荣宰有些想闹别扭，偏头看向一边没回答，又咳了两下顺了顺嗓子，听起来像什么无声的抗议。  
林在范也不在意，按着崔荣宰的后颈，从嘴角一路到锁骨，把刚才动作中不小心流出来的水一点点亲了个干净，这才拉开了点距离。  
“……你这崽子，现在连骗人都敢了啊。” 他实在是受不了崔荣宰老和他见外这毛病，心里气得要死，又把手伸回了崔荣宰颈边，掐着他喉结两边的颈肉上下揉捏着。指尖粗粝的触感和滚烫的温度和肌肉被按摩的感觉交叠，崔荣宰有点受不住，伸手推了推林在范的腰试图逃离他的桎梏，最终还是没什么悬念地以失败告终。

确实是在生气。  
崔荣宰死死掐着林在范的手臂，被林在范比平时不克制得多的动作顶得快喘不上来气。  
“等……慢、在、在范哥！”他实在很难在激烈的动作中顺利把话说完整，偏偏林在范的唇舌又缠上来堵住他的嘴，崔荣宰几乎有苦难言。  
林在范有时候单纯幼稚得让人觉得无言，偶尔外露情绪的方式也简单得不行。崔荣宰猜他哥是没有这个自觉的，但作为承受一方的自己感觉真的很明显，明显到他快疯了。  
林在范已经掐着他的腰做了一轮了，还是差不多一言未发的状态。崔荣宰的身子他很熟悉，熟悉到做前//戏的时候不需要询问，光看表情就能知道他什么感受。所以在干净的中指沾上润//滑向崔荣宰的身后探进的时候，林在范也只是慢慢磨他，因为手指的增加忍不住哼声的时候林在范也只安抚性地亲了亲他的耳垂，硬是一句话没说。  
也不是什么舒服的地点。强硬地“喂”崔荣宰吃下药乱亲了一通之后，林在范询问确定崔荣宰接下来的打算是洗漱，就直接拉着人进了浴室，开了水随手调了一下温度就把花洒扔进了浴缸让它自己蓄水。崔荣宰根本没得反应，就被林在范按着坐在了浴缸边上，随后就是铺天盖地向他压下来的吻。  
林在范的侵略性太强了，崔荣宰被逼得节节败退，他身后没有支点根本无处可退，几乎快招架不住向后摔下去的时候，林在范一把拉住他，顺势将人“塞”进了浴缸。崔荣宰稀里糊涂地被带进去，被当做睡裤穿的宽松短裤是透气的材质，几乎瞬间就被水浸了个透。  
没时间细调的水温对韩国的这个季节来说有些偏低，崔荣宰怕冷，忍不住打了个激灵，只觉得林在范在他身上到处游移的手掌越发火热，让他对温度的反差有些应激。  
恋人之间，过度亲密的脱轨行为引起生理反应几乎不需要什么道理，哪怕此刻崔荣宰仍对现下的状况云里雾里。迷糊间两人的上衣都被脱了个干净，可怜地挂在浴缸边缘上。林在范大概是暂时摸够了崔荣宰软乎乎的腰肉，手指慢慢下滑，在碰到绷在男孩儿窄胯间的布料时，几不可闻地笑了一声。两人头靠得很近，尽管有水声在边上干扰，崔荣宰还是听到了这声意味不明的笑。他猛地偏回头想看林在范的表情，对方却已经微微俯下去啃咬他的锁骨。崔荣宰无端觉得那冷笑是某种嘲笑，耳根几乎快要烧起来。林在范接下来也证明了他的感觉八九不离十。  
他哥头窝在他的肩颈之间，手下不老实地扒着他的内裤边，手指刮着他的皮肤，突然有气息扫过锁骨：  
“——果然还是supreme。”  
“呀！”崔荣宰羞耻地大脑空白，什么长幼什么礼貌一下子被抛到身后。他抗议得很明显，可以林在范没理，又开始把沉默是金发扬光大。不过崔荣宰终归还是他宠了十多年的弟弟，林在范不知道是不是心软了，突然放弃了扒拉可怜的内裤边，手又伸下去不客气地直接按在了崔荣宰的腿间。  
崔荣宰用尽浑身解数才忍着没在这突然袭击下呻//吟出声，人已经完全缩进林在范怀里，看上去是放弃挣扎任人宰割的状态。被水浸湿的底裤变得容易透色，白色棉布下隐隐显出些肉色来，轮廓已经藏无可藏，再说他那玩意儿已经直接被林在范包裹在手里，身体有什么反应对方早就一清二楚。  
但凡在雨中被浸湿过的人应该都知道，湿透的布料粘在身上的感觉并不是很舒服。崔荣宰不喜欢水，实在很受不了这种湿答答又沉重的感觉，加上水流和空气不断在布料里流进又滑出，林在范的手还在动作，感觉太过微妙，激得崔荣宰全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
到这份上林在范要是没反应，估计也只能是柳下惠转世。他揉了一会儿崔荣宰的性//器就没打算接着折腾了，扭上了水龙头，起身在浴室的小柜里翻找了两下，拿着一瓶用了一半的润//滑剂跨回浴缸，动手直接将人的底裤脱下来，虚虚地挂在一边的脚踝上，起着一点飘渺的安慰作用。他单手拖着崔荣宰的臀//部微微用力，示意他往上。崔荣宰一般都很听话，包括在性//事上，于是便顺着林在范的动作坐到了他的腿上，整个人向上靠了些，以便林在范手上的润//滑不会全部溶解在水里。  
中指还算顺利地深入了，林在范今晚显然耐心不足，确认了那处的状态后便不客气地加了食指，随后是无名指。崔荣宰隐约知道林在范在生什么气，觉得有些不服气，又隐隐地心虚，对哥哥的依赖和下意识地懂事让天平倒向了心虚的那一边，他几乎是逆来顺受了。  
有水的缓冲和润//滑的作用，扩/张效果不错，两人也不是第一次，进入并不是什么大问题。只是浴缸空间有限，他们不可能躺着来，于是坐姿倒确实是头一次。只堪堪漫过腿根的水的浮力对抵消重力实在起不到什么用，林在范也不和崔荣宰玩欲擒故纵，确认了他的状态之后就直接开始动作。有重力作为加成还不算，林在范掐着崔荣宰的腰，配合着自己往上送的时机故意向下按，几乎每一下都撞在最深处，根本没给崔荣宰缓冲的时间，撞得他头晕眼花，攀着林在范的肩一句话都说不出来。  
对面用的力道不轻，崔荣宰每被顶一下就不自觉往后蹭一点，到最后背靠上浴缸，骤然被瓷砖冰得一抖，正巧被林在范狠狠碾过前lie腺。  
“唔！”  
林在范太知道崔荣宰在性//事中的每一个反应代表着什么，于是单手撑上浴缸壁，有了更好的发力点，毫不留情地在崔荣宰的身后抽插着，汗水和被溅起的水花又一起落入那一层浅浅的水里，而后再度被溅起。  
水凉得很快，浴缸还是太硬，林在范低头看到靠在他怀里的崔荣宰背上被硌红了一大片，有些不落忍，停下动作伸手捏了捏崔荣宰的耳垂，像是安抚似的和他交换了一个吻。

但还不算完。  
他们有一段时间没做到最后，都憋了不少，确实也没这么容易就平息下去。林在范扯过浴室里挂着的毛巾简单擦拭了一下两人身上的水珠，然后一下子抱起崔荣宰将人扔回了卧室床上，在隐约感觉到自己主人被欺负的coco闯进房间之前“砰”的一声关上了门。  
“在范哥……你、嗯！”  
崔荣宰刚支起身子想说两句话，又被林在范掐着肩膀按回床上，两只手指一点没犹豫地捅了进去。刚经历过一轮的后//穴还湿软得很，容纳两根手指还有些余裕。林在范这会儿又不着急了，他们明天休假，有的是时间耗。手指终究是比性//器多了几根骨头和关节，尽管粗细没法比较，灵活度还是可以称道的。林在范半侧着躺在崔荣宰身边，左手搂着他，绕过手臂找到他细软的胸肉揉捏着，指根上忘记摘下来的戒指偶尔蹭过那一点，让那处不由得在林在范的手掌下硬/挺起来。  
尽管每次在节目上被按门铃崔荣宰都会有很大的反应，可这里的敏感度终究比不上身后。林在范的两根手指带着很明显的故意，指关节不断蹭过温软的内壁，引起崔荣宰一阵阵颤栗。林在范下巴抵着崔荣宰的额头，粗重的喘息就那样不停扫在他皮肤上，下面又加塞了一根手指，变本加厉地用指甲一下一下刮着软肉，又来回旋转抽动，温柔又残忍。  
“哈…在、在范、唔嗯……”崔荣宰茫然地下意识想叫林在范的名字，却克制不住喉间的呻//吟。他向来是耻于这种表达的，灭顶的背德感和快感让他全身上下都快红透了，脚趾也用力蜷缩起来，像想分担些什么似的。他身下现在敏感得很，林在范也清楚，他熟悉得很，再次找到崔荣宰的敏感点也没花多少时间。林在范像是起了什么玩心似的，就针对着那一点一轻一重地一下下戳刺，手指前后剐蹭，对这工作不亦乐乎。  
“别……别闹了在范哥。”崔荣宰推着林在范的腰，有点受不住了。  
崔荣宰的求饶和撒娇向来是管用的，林在范从善如流，把手指抽了出来，又抱着腰把人往上捞了一点，找准位置又一下子挺进去，按着崔荣宰的后颈去找他有些干裂了的唇瓣。  
林在范的精力太好，崔荣宰根本招架不住，他最多只是狂风暴雨里面一艘破烂的小船，勉强支撑着不被击垮，口腔因为急速喘息造成的干燥也只能靠和林在范接吻来缓解。

战争最终还是会结束。崔荣宰的身体状态毕竟算不上好，林在范做完了第二次就没再继续了，抱着人又进了一次浴室，将两人身上清理干净，简单铺了下床，才又躺回去。  
“还在生气吗？”  
林在范给崔荣宰掖被子的动作一顿，笑了。他伸手摸了摸崔荣宰烫卷的褐色头发：“你倒是知道我在生气。”  
“……都这么明显了。” 崔荣宰小声嘟囔，不自在地动了动，身后那处还有点奇怪的麻痒，他闭了闭眼，实在没精力去控诉林在范的“恶行”了。  
“所以，想明白原因了吗？”林在范一缕一缕顺着他的头发，把过长的头发全别到耳后，看着怀里小孩儿还泛着红晕的脸，心软了。  
“在练习室的时候，明明问了你是不是不舒服吧，为什么什么都不说？”  
“啊……”崔荣宰露出了然的表情，一张脸皱起来，“又是这件事啊。”  
林在范气笑了：“你也知道‘又是这件事’？那问你的时候怎么不肯老实说？”  
“前几天在电台那时候嗓子很难受吧。”他又抬手抚上崔荣宰的喉咙，轻一下重一下地按摩着，“但是……对你来说很难说出口，不代表做不到对吧？其实是可以做到的对吧？”  
崔荣宰有点心虚，往下缩了缩，不知道怎么回答。  
“唉……真拿你没办法了。”林在范深深叹了口气，把人搂进怀里用力揉了两把他的头，又把刚刚捋顺的头发给完全弄乱了，“不说话当你默认了，做得到的，是吧。”  
“我们荣宰这么聪明的孩子，学什么都很快。”  
“下次就相信哥，好好说出来吧。”  
“内，我知道了。”崔荣宰点头。  
“药也给我按时吃。”  
“嗯。”  
林在范每次都是表面狂风暴雨，怀抱却还是永远对他敞开，十年如一日的温暖。  
「我不管在蹦米什么样都喜欢。」  
崔荣宰往他喜欢的在蹦米怀里蹭了蹭，还有一句话没敢说出来。  
——这种程度的惩罚，来这一次就够了。  
他每次努力藏起来的郁郁不得志和生理上的病痛，总会像刮痧一样留下点痕迹，因为这些事情哪怕不是别人来帮忙，崔荣宰自己也得想办法治疗干净，才能保证永远在爱豆的最佳状态上。刮的那个过程是很疼的，最后浮在薄薄一层皮肤下的那一片红斑就像是他要面对的自己的各种不堪，但有人握着他的手说痛也可以说出来，有人愿意用带着心疼的温柔指尖去触摸那块痕迹。  
所以崔荣宰知道，那片痧会有痊愈的一天，而身边的人会一直都在，等他的恢复，等他下一次再需要努力治疗的时候，伸出手接受他的一切，然后认真地一起分担。

End.


End file.
